Heffley Family
The'' ''Heffley Family is the center around the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, and the main characters in the books. They are generally a middle-class family, living in the suburbs of the United States in an unknown state, not Ohio or Hawaii. The Heffley Family also got banned from going to Isla de Corales because they stole some clothes. Family Members ''Nuclear Family'' *Rodrick Heffley - The oldest son, band member, brother of Manny and Greg. *Susan Heffley - Wife of Frank Heffley, PTA member, mother of Rodrick, Manny, and Greg. *Manny Heffley - Youngest son, brother of Rodrick and Greg. *Frank Heffley - Husband of Susan Heffley, office worker. *Greg Heffley - Middle son, middle schooler, main character. ''Extended Family'' ''Frank's Side'' *Gammie Heffley - Mother of Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, Loretta Heffley, and Reba Heffley. 95 year-old great grandmother of Rodrick, Greg and Manny. *Great-Great-Uncle Bruce - Brother of Gammie, Uncle of Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, Reba Heffley, and Loretta Heffley, Great-Uncle of Frank, Gary and Joe, and Great-Great Uncle of Manny, Greg, and Rodrick who passed away a few years ago *Joe Heffley- Frank and Gary Heffley's brother. *Gary Heffley- Frank Heffley and Joe Heffley's younger brother. *Great Uncle Charlie- brother of Nana Heffley, and Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's great uncle. *Loretta Heffley - Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, and Reba Heffley's sister. *Grandpa Heffley- Frank Heffley, Gary Heffley, and Joe Heffley's father. *Nana Heffley-Mother of Frank Heffley, Gary Heffley, and Joe Heffley. The late wife of Grandpa. *Uncle Joe's Children - Cousins of Greg, Rodrick and Manny. *John Heffley - Frank's cousin. *Benjy - Cousin of Greg, Rodrick and Manny Heffley. *Lawrence Heffley - The brother or cousin of Frank Heffley,Gary and Joe Heffley. *Unidentified Male Heffley Member-Unidentified member. *Byron Heffley-The cousin of Frank and Arthur Heffley's son. *Patricia Heffley-The mother of Benjy and also Greg,Rodrick and Manny's aunt. *Tony Heffley-Father of Benjy,husband of Patricia and also Heffley Boys' Uncle. *Arthur Heffley-Great-Uncle of Greg and his brothers, and Grandpa's brother. *Terrence Heffley-Frank's second cousin *Great Aunt Dorothy -Great-Aunt of Greg, Rodrick and the sister of Nana Heffley and Great Uncle Charlie. *Clyde Heffley-Online counterpart of Arthur Heffley *Unidentified Male Heffley Member-Unidentified Member, a bachelor *A few other unidentified members Susan's Side *Grampa -Father of Susan,husband of Gramma, grandfather of Greg, Rodrick, and Manny, possibly deceased character. *Gramma -Mother of Susan,wife of Grampa,grandmother of Greg,Rodrick,and Manny. *Peepaw - Father of Gramma and her two sisters. *Aunt Gretchen-Susan's youngest sister *Aunt Audra-Susan's sister *Aunt Veronica-Susan's sister *Aunt Cakey-Susan's oldest sister in Hard Luck, possibly aunt or sister of Susan in the online version. *Malvin and Malcolm-Aunt Gretchen's twin sons *Georgia-Greg's second cousin *Stacey-Susan's cousin *Great Aunt Martha and Great Aunt Beatrice-Two sisters of Gramma *Gerald-cousin of Susan lived with them for a few months after Greg's birth *Martina-a relative who sued a hotel. *Uncle Cecil-Great Aunt Marcie's adopted son, is a toddler. *Great Aunt Marcie-Uncle Cecil's adoptive mother. ''Former Members'' These are people that were the ex-spouse of any person in the family, Gary's ex-wives are the only known ones. *Linda (ex-spouse of Gary) *Charlene (ex-spouse of Gary)/Cindy (online version) (ex-spouse of Gary) *Lydia (ex-spouse of Gary) ''Possible Former Members'' *Sonja (possible ex-spouse of Gary) / Linda (online) (possible ex-spouse of Gary) ''Deceased Members'' *Meemaw - Mother of Gramma and her two sisters. *Chester "Remus" Heffley - Great- Grandfather(from Frank's side) Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, Loretta Heffley, and Reba Heffley's father and Gammie Heffley's husband. *Poppy - Grampa and Great Aunt Marcie's father. Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great Grandfather (from Susan's side) *Lulu - Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great-Grandmother (from Susan's side) Grampa and Great Aunt Marcie's mother and Poppy's wife *William - Father of Nana Heffley. Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great Grandfather and Helen's husband. *Helen - Mother of Nana Heffley, Great Aunt Dorothy, and Great Uncle Charlie. Greg, Rodrick and Manny's Great Grandmother and William's wife *Great-Great-Uncle Bruce - Great great uncle of Rodrick, Gregory, and Manny Heffley and brother of Gammie (from Frank's side). *Nana Heffley-mother of Frank, Joe and Gary, grandmother of Greg, Rodrick and Manny. *Reba Heffley-Great-Aunt of the Greg and his brothers' and the sister of Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, and Loretta Heffley ''Pets'' *Nutty-Frank's deceased dog *Rudy ( online only ) *Sweetie-formerly the nuclear family's dog, now Gramma’s *The Heffley's Pig-a baby-pig won by Manny at a fair *Chameleon-A pet chameleon kept by Frank as a kid *Aunt Gretchen's pets **Three dogs **A rabbit **Two cats **A bird **A mouse **A snake **A chameleon **Many bunnies *Gramma's pet cat, possibly deceased. *Greg's Angelfish-deceased, eaten by Rodrick's fish. *Manny's Goldfish-online book only, deceased. *Rodrick's Fish-deceased in the online book, still alive in the series but not mentioned since Dog Days. *Manny's cat-a cat that manny owns Future Greg often imagines his future descendants. * Greg, Jr. ("Will you give a hotdog to Mr. Rowley, Greg Jr.?" - Greg Sr) * Greg's son ("Yeah, whatever Pops!" - Greg's son in Old School) * Greg's children who play computer games all the time. * Greg's overweight great-grandkid (from Double Down) * Greg's great-nephews, descendants of Rodrick, he is asked to babysit in 100 years. * Greg's children with Abigail (Dispelled). * Greg's various imagined wives. (Holly Hills) * Future Rodrick. * Future Frank and Susan * Frank's imagined versions of his sons ("I think Dad thinks Rodrick is gonna turn into Bill, then I'll turn into Rodrick, and Manny turns into me, then eventually we all become Bill.") (Movie only) * Greg's clones who demand money. * Rowley and Abigail's and Grandpa and Darlene's imagined kids. Gallery (Nuclear only + maybe more) Gettinoffthebus.png The Heffley Family sneaked underneath through security guard office without being spotted by security guards.jpg The Heffley Family riding the spanish guys' van.jpg Mannyusingsnurpleslangauge.png Frank tells Susan he will seat in the first-class section after he got upgraded for frequent flyer.jpg Susan tells Rodrick and Greg they should go together in Soak Central Park.jpg Chaos at the kitchen table.png Parental lock on TV.jpg No Pants After Dinner.jpg Book-12-teaser1.jpg The Heffley Family are shocked to see Robert Law as the wrong funeral.jpg Greg trying to find evidence from Manny .png HE PUNCTURED THE BANANA BOAT-0.png Frank tells his family about the pool situation.jpg Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-002.jpg Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8 Scene-e1514556149317.jpg Frank is watching his family munching like a pack of wolves.jpg Greg misbehave.jpg Peas be with you hee hee hee.jpg HappyBirthday2.png The Heffley Family in the shuttle bus.jpg The Heffley Family see the business people entering the business zone.jpg Frank tells lady they should offer a ride in the buggy.jpg Bubby!.jpg The Heffley Family enjoying a meal in the clubhouse.jpg Category:The Heffley Family Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Wrecking Ball